


We're Just Friends

by proudtobealuthor



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 07:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18846364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proudtobealuthor/pseuds/proudtobealuthor
Summary: Kara Danvers is in love with her best friend, Lena Luthor, but she’d never tell her that. So what happens when Lena suddenly suggests they try the whole friends with benefits thing? Can Kara handle it?





	We're Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> So basically this first chapter is just a study of Kara's feelings for Lena, and this will be written in 3rd person. Not sure why I started with the whole you thing. It just felt natural. A little short for a first chapter but I promise later chapters will be longer. So yeah here's my first fic in like a year.

It’s easy to fall in love with your best friend. There’s nothing quite like that feeling of impending doom when the butterflies in your stomach start or the way your body sets fire at even the most innocent of touches. It’s like slowly being dragged underwater and knowing there’s nothing you can do about it, and not wanting to either. It’s like a whole new feeling taking root in your chest. A delightful kind of searing pain. 

You don’t notice it at first, not really. You just want to be around them, and that’s normal. You want to be as physically close to them as you can possibly get. It’s innocent, right?

No. it’s not. Of course, you don’t know that. You just crave their affection, their love; but for some reason it’s never enough, and you’re unsure why. You assume it’s because you love them (in a completely platonic way, of course.) They’re your best friend, the most important person in your life. It’s normal. Why should it be anything but?

Except, deep down, you know it’s not normal, but you ignore it. It’s probably nothing, right? You live in blissful ignorance, ignoring the ache in your chest. 

You spend your days falling deeper and deeper in love, telling yourself that flutter in your chest is nothing; that tingle you feel when they touch you? Nothing at all. It’s platonic.

You remain unaware of your feelings.

It’s easier this way. You don’t have to overthink every little interaction. There are no painful moments where you ache for something you can’t have. You’re perfectly content to just be their friend. All the while, deep down, you can feel something isn’t right, but you can’t quite put your finger on it. So you let it go.

As the time passes, that feeling of wrongness grows. You’re still not sure what it is, so you pretend it doesn’t exist. Whatever it is, it’s obviously nothing good. 

You know it’s something that would change everything even if you don’t know what it is...but you do know what it is, don’t you?

That fluttering in your chest, the fire coursing through your veins, the way you look at them. It’s all adding up now, and it absolutely terrifies you. You have to be wrong. This can’t be that  _ thing  _ that you’ve felt growing for months. 

This could ruin everything, so you push it down as far as it can possibly go and you forget about it. Or at least, you pretend to.

Who could forget a feeling like this? This all encompassing love that radiates through your entire being, because, god, anything that’s caused by them is magic.

They’re the reason the earth moves, the water flows, and the wind blows. They are all that’s good in the world, so how can this feeling be bad? 

So you decide to embrace it. You love them with your entire soul. You try so hard to make them see who you see: the brilliant, kind-hearted, beautiful soul you know them to be. They don’t see it, though, and it breaks your heart. 

They ask why you care, and dear god it destroys you. How could you not care? You love them, but you can’t say it; so you just say, “That’s what friends are for.”

You’re not friends, though. You are so much more than friends. How could you ever be just friends with someone like them? You can’t. It’s as simple as that. They’re perfect, and you couldn’t help but fall for them. It would have been impossible to not. You just wish they could see what you see.

You try and show them what an amazing person they are. The articles you write are basically a love letter to them, but you can’t help it. You just write the truth. You wonder how they haven’t picked up on the fact that you’re in love with them yet, but honestly you can’t blame them. It took you long enough to figure it out as it was. You can’t expect them to realize it any time soon. 

Sometimes, the confession is just aching to pour out. Especially in those quiet moments alone with them. It’s like your heart is bursting with so much love, it’s like there is a physical ache in your chest.

You just love them so much, but there’s no way they could possibly feel the same about you. They are an otherworldly, ethereal being. Loving them is like loving the stars. You just don’t expect the sun to love you back.

The pain hits like a ton of bricks. It hurts, realizing they’ll never love you the way you love them. Sometimes you wonder if you  _ can _ stop loving them, but that thought is just as horrifying. You could never take back the love you, so willingly, gave. They doesn’t deserve that, so you continue to love them. What choice do you have? You couldn’t stop loving them if you tried.

They are everything to you. You may love them with your entire being and want them in ways you really shouldn’t, but you’ll always be their best friend, first and foremost. You will be whatever they needs most in that moment, because you love  _ her _ .

It was as simple as that. This is what it was like to love Lena Luthor.


End file.
